Scream 5 the prequel
by telnme
Summary: See where it all started. follow Maurren Roberts as she takes a Sydney like journey into a world of a real life horror film. its the 70s and a young maureen ventures out to hollywood to be a star but what she finds out that stardom comes with a price.
1. Chapter 1

Int-diner-night-bottom of screen says 1976

Opening shot of a ringing phone.a waitress by th name of Carla picks up

CARLA

Hello?

(She puts her finger to her ear)

CARLA(cont.)

Um I'm having trouble hearing you but we are close

Carla hangs up the phone and continues to wipe down the counter.

CARLA

Hey newbie don't forget to get up under there good

(Carla tells the new watress referring to her mopping under the table)

Jimmy

(A young buss boy at the diner)

I got something she can get up under good

(Grabbing his crotch)

Carla grabs a knife and walks to the back

CARLA

I got something to get up under there with

(She flashes the knife then throws it in the holder)

CARLA

Stop bothering the new girl and get the trash out

JIMMY

Already done carla

Carla walks to back. As she passes by the stainlees steel refridgerator you see a black figure flash passed.

She checks to see if the trash is out but notices the back door open

CARLA

Dammit jimmy I done told you to keep this door don't know what kind of crazies can come in here

She slams the door and turns around where she's frightened by FRANK the often tired cook

CARLA

God dammit frank you nearly scared me to death

(As she slaps him with the towel from over her shoulder

CARLA(cont.)

Can't just be sneeking up on people

FRANK

What, you want me to where bells or something?

(He shakes his head)

FRANK(cont.)

Look the grill is clean and I'm tired so I'm outta here.

Frank grabs his things and heads for the door.

CARLA

Aw frank you gone leave us girls here alone?

JIMMY

What cha talkin bout I'm still here

CARLA

Like I said us girls. Besides we've been getting strange calls all night and you know how scared I get

(Obvious sacasism)

FRANK

Don't worry killers don't normaly call their victims before killing them

Frank walks out the door. Jimmy grabs his things

JIMMY

Well I'm done to so I'm outta here. Catch you broads latter

He walks towards the door

CARLA

Always new you weren't a gentlemen.

Carla throws her towel in a bucket then grabs the bucket and walks to the back to empty it

CARLA

Looks like its just you and me newbie. So what's your story?

The new waitress continues to mop. Carla is in the back no one notice a mysterious hand grabs a purse off the counter from behind it

NEWBIE

Well I'm an actress

Carla comes back to the front

CARLA

Honey this is hollywood,everyone is

Newbie

(Sits the mop down)

But today was my big break. I had a great audition. I just know that this is the one

CARLA

Oh yeah,what type of movie

NEWBIE

Horror! Don't you just love beeing scared

CARLA

Not unless someone chasing me. Surley not for fun

Carla grabs the mop the new waitress has and takes it to the back

CARL

Well we all done here let's go. Girl my feet are killing me

The both exit the build as Carla locks up

CARLA

Well I hope everything goes well with that horror thing. Sure would be great to se you in a movie one day. Just hope you don't have to die

NEWBIE

What?

(Confused and a little)

CARLA

In the movie. You know people usualy day in horror films.

NEWBIE

(with a grin)

Oh yeah

CARLA

Even though I know its fake it would suck to see you dead

Both laddies gets in their car

Carla drives awy first. Newbie sits in her car for a sencond be for she starts the car. Whe she does she notice the hand on E

NEWBIE

What the *beep*. I swear I had more gas when I got here

She notice a gas station next door and preceeds to

As she pulls away you notice a hugh puddle where her car was parked. She arrives at the station and goes in side. She walks to the counter but no one is ther

NEWBIE

Hello? Anybody? I need gas.

No one comes

NEWBIE

*beep* I womder how far I can make it

She turns and leaves but the camera zooms in behind the counter to an already dead attendent

She walks back in her car and tries to start it but no luck

NEWBIE

*beep*

(As she pounds on the wheel)

She notices a pay phone. She searches for change then walks over to use goes to put her money in but the phone rings. She jumps then answers

NEWBIE

Hello? Who's this

VOICE ON THE PHONE

Who's this?

NEWBIE

Who were you trying to reach

VOICE

What would you say if I Said you

NEWBIE

I would that's impossible seeing as I don't know you

VOICE

But I want to get to know you

NEWBIE

Look I'm having bit of an emergency so maybe another time

She hangs up the phone and gathers her self. She attempts to make a call againg but the rings first. She jumps harder then she picks up

NEWBIE

What do you want

VOICE

I want to help with you emergency

NEWBIE

Well you can't so goodbye

He's stops her before she hangs up

VOICE

Maybe I have a gass can

NEWBIE

How did you know I needed gas

VOICE

Maybe I can see you

She hangs up the phone and looks around franticly. The phone rings. She picks up then hangs up. Its rings again and again she picks up and hangs up. It rings again she picks

NEWBI

(Very angry)

What do you want

VOICE

(Just as angry)

I want to make you a star

He seems to have her attention

VOICE

I'm making a movie an you can have a major role. You are an actress right

NEWBIE

Yes, now if I play your little game will you leave me alone

VOICE

So its games you like,well I have a game for you. Its call pick the right door and live pick the wrong door and die. Hang up one me and you die. Do you understand the rules

NEWBIE

Yes

VOICE

Ok, we have two doors behind door number 1 we have the clerk. Behind door number 2 we have your watress buddy. The question is wich one am I with. Choose wisley,there's lives a stak

She looks around trying to see if she can spot the caller

VOICE

Hurry up times is ticking

NEWBIE

Two,door number two!

(She screams)

VOICE

That is correct,but now time for the bonus round round. Its more of a physical challenge. Can you make it to the station before I make it to to you!

She hears the dial tone. She looks around but still no one in site when all of a sudden an all black figure comes running at here fome direction of the dinner. She sprints for the station he closes in on her as she gets closer but jus intime she makes it inside and locks the door. The first closup of ghostface as he bangs on the slowly walks backwards but bumps into a cut out of the marlboro man. She turns to see what was when she turns back around ghostface is gone. She runs to the counter to see if there is aphone but this time she notices the dead clerk. She screams and backups untill she bumps into something againg this time its ghostface. He stabs her in the shoulder she falls to the ground she tries to crawl but he steps on her back. He uses his feet to turn her over. She looks up and screams

NEWBIE

(Crying from the pain)

But I got it right

Ghostface

(Holds a box to his mask)

My movie my rules

As he delivers the final blow

Carla is driving in her car when she notices she forgot her purse.

CARLA

*beep* again

She turns the car around and head towards the diner. When she pulls up she she's newbies car

CARLA

What is she still doing here

She drives to the gas station. She gets ouy her car and checks newbies car. It s empty she walks to the station and opens the door. Its dark she can't see

CARLA

Hello

(As she searches for a light)

Finally she finds one and turns it on. When she looks up she she's the headless body of the new waitress hanging from the ceiling. She let's out a great scream


	2. Chapter 2

Ext- a woodsboro park- day-present

and others are on scene as Sheriff Rilley pulls up. Hicks meets dewey as he gets out of his car

HICKS

Sir

DEWEY

(He puts on his hat)

Hicks. What do we got

HICKS

You might want to come see for yourself sir

Hicks thake dewey over to the crime scene. They both stare down Dewey with a look of shock

DEWEY

Its a head!

HICKS

Yes sir its a head. Think its a womens head

DEWEY

Where's the body?

HICKS

That we don't know

DEWEY

So where's the letter

Hicks hands him a folded piece of yellow paper. Dewey on folds and begins to read it. The camera only catches the last few lines that read. "To know where you are going you have to know where you've been" signed Ghostface. P.S. Do you know the rules of a prequel?

Dewey hands the letter back to Hicks

DEWEY

You think we have another killer

HICKS

Not sure boss

DEWEY

What's do he want us to know

HICKS

Not sure bout that either

DEWEY

OH, I was kinda talking to myself, I wouldnt expect you to know that

HICKS

Oh,sorry boss

The two start walking toward the cars

HICKS

Are they any unsolve murders here in woodsboro

DEWEY

Well before Muareen there wasn't any murders in Woodsboro

HICKS

How bout missing persons

When an unknown voice answeres

UNKNOWN VOICE

There was this one many years ago. I remeber they used to have them flyers on every pole in town. I have you seen her. I think her name was Jessica

(The unknown person pack up his photography gear cause he was a photographer for the local news paper

DEWEY

Yeah I do remember that. Jessica Daniels. That was her name. What ever happen to her did they find her?

PHOTOGRAPHER

I don't think so. I rember seeing her folks on t.v. years bout how they still held out hope. They used to stay over on Turner. I don't know if they still there though

DEWEY

Well hicks let's go over there and see

HICKS

Ill ride with you SIr

Int-police car=day

HICKS

How's Gale

DEWEY

She doing great tour with her new book.

HICKS

When will she be back

DEWEY

She has a couple of more weeks

HICKS

You get lonely sir?

DEWEY

Not with these phones were we can see each other. It really make things...um never mind

HICKS

Well if you ever do get lonely,know that I'm always here

(She places her hand on his thigh)

DEWEY

(Nervously)

That's good to know.

They pull up to the address

DEWEY

I think this is it

The get out the car and walks to the front door. They ring the door bell. No one answers

HICKS

You think anyones home

They ring the door bell again when from behing they both are startled by a strange lady

DEWEY

Holy...

LADY

Sorry to scare you. Just getting the laundry off the line. Names Charlotte how can I help you

DEWEY

Are you Mrs Daniels?

CHARLOTTE

Heck no. Mrs daniels died some years ago. I used to take care of Mrss Daniels. When she died she left me this house

Charlotte opend the door

CHARLOTTE

Well come on in have a seat

DEWEY

Yes mame. But we just wanted to ask you a few questions bout jessica Daniels

CHARLOTTE

Oh Jesse. Mrs Daniels talked a lot about Jesse

HICKS

So they never found out wher she went?

CHARLOTTE

(Folding laundry)

No they new exactly where she went. See Mrs. Daniels was always ashamed but her and Mr Daniels put Jesse out. She was just to wild for them take. They didn't tell any one she was gone,but people started to notice she was gone. They didn't want to tell people they put her out because back then people would judge you for things like that. They told the cops she just disapeared even though they knew exactly were she she was at. She had called the the next day after she had left and told them she was in hollywood. Mr and Mrs Daniels never spoke to her again but they became big movie fans. They would but em hopes of seeing jesse in one.

DEWEY

So they knew she was in hollywood but they never told the police?

CHARLOTTE

Nope they were to affraid the cops would wonder why they didn't say so in the first place. I rember we was watching t.v. when that Maureen Prescott had died. Mrs Daniels said her and Jesse was good friend and they went to Hollywood together

Dewey gets up then hicks does the same

DEWEY

Thanks a lot mame you've been a lot of help

The walk out the door and to the car

DEWEY

When I was working out in hollywood we came across a killer that was leaving pictures of maureen on a Hollywood studio lot

HICKS

Like in Stab 3

DEWEY

No like in real life.

They both get in the car

DEWEY

So they went to hollywood together. So why did Maureen come back and Jesse didn't?

HICKS

Not sure boss,but I'm sure were going to find out

DEWEY

Oh yes we are

HICKS

So where we going sir

DEWEY

Were going to Hollywood. I have some old friends out there that might can help

The two of the drive off


	3. Chapter 3

Int=house in woodsboro=night=1976

A teenage girl lays across her bed named KATE as she looks through her record collection Her door opens and in comes another girl,her sister Maureen

KATE

What are you doing in here

MAUREEN

(Shuts the door)

I came to say goodbye

KATE

(She sits up)

So you're leaving foreal

MAUREEN

(Sits on bed next to kate)

I have no choice

KATE

You do have a can choose to stay

MAUREEN

And do what kate?live here forever? I can't Kate not no more. Woodsboro is sucking the life out of me. You know I had a dream I was going to die here in woodsboro? No Kate I want let that happen

KATE

But what about mom? She needs you Maureen!

MAUREEN

No kate she needs you

KATE

(Now crying)

Then what about me, I need you. I can't do this alone Maureen

Maureen grabs Kate into her arms as the girls hug and cry. A horn blows from out side.

MAUREEN

You're stronger then me. You don't need me

Maureen kisses Kate on the forhead

MAUREEN

I got to go. Love you

Maureen gets up and runs out the door

KATE

(Whispers)

I love you more

Out side stands Jesse waiting with a cab. Maureen runs out the front door with suitcase in hand.

JESSE

Come on Maury. Bus leaves in thirty we got at least a twenty minute ride

MAUREEN

I coming. I had to say goodbye to my family. What about yours?

Jesse takes maureens bags and throws them in the trunk

JESSE

Screw them

Jesse gets in the taxi but before Maureen can get in a car pulls up. Out hops KYLE, Maureens boyfriend

MAUREEN

Dammit kyle you was posed to read the letter and I was posed to be gone already

KYLE

What the *beep* maureen? Your just going to leave just like that

(with the letter in his hand)

MAUREEN

The letter explains it all Kyle I have to go.

Before she can get in the car he grabs her arm

KYLE

You can't run forever Maureen

JESSE

Dammit kyle we have to go now let her go

KYLE

Shut the *beep* up Jess this has nothing to do with you

MAUREEN

I have to go Kyle

KYLE

Then I'm going with you. come on get out the cab. Ill drive. We all can go

MAUREEN

(With a grin)

Your mother will kill you kyle. Please let me go

Kyle let's go of her arm. Maureen gets inside the cab and shuts the door

JESSE

(To the cab driver)

Let's go

The cab starts to pull off. Kyles eyes fills with tears. Maureens does the same

The cab drives away and Kyle is left standing there holding the letter that she wrote him


	4. Chapter 4

Int=John Milton's office-night- 1976

John Milton sits at his desk reading some papers when Dan Hawkins,writer and partner of miltons enter his office

DAN

Johny baby,I got something for you

Dan slams a script on Miltons desk

MILTON

What is it

Ji

DAN

(Sits down in front of Milton)

What is it he asks. Its the future Mllton

MILTON

(PICKS UP THE SCRIPT)

This is the future? What does it do? turn into a flying car or something

DAN

Ha ha very funny. No its the future of film. Horror film to be exact

Dan grabs the script and holds it in front of milton

DAN(Cont)

You know those old tired monster films you make,those creature features. Well they're old news, yesterday. People are just not afraid of werwolves and vampires and creatures from the sea

And nobody wants to see anymore demon possessed children. People want something real to fear. Something that could actually happen

MILTON

And this is that?

Milton grabs the script from Dan and reads the title

MILTON

Stab?

DAN

Yes Stab. Its short and to the point. Pun intended. But what is stab about you ask. Well let me tell you. Its about a man in a suit and mask that stalks and kills hot young girls with big breast. But what's so special about that Dan you ask. Ah good question. The special thing is he calls his victims and plays with them before he kills them. You get it now Milton. Its psycho with more blood and more breast. Your a breast man right Milton.

MILTON

And this is scarry?

DAN

Yes. Its scarry because the killer is just a regular man. Anyone could be the killer. You could be the killer. I can be the killer. Its scarry because its real.

The door opens and in comes milton secretary,AMY

AMY

Sorry sir didn't know you were busy

MILTON

I'M NOT. Dan was just leaving

Amy walks past dan and dan can't help but stare ay her backside

DAN

Damn Milton when do I get one of these

Amy looks at dan with disgust

MILTON

When you become more then a 10% partner

DAN

Ouch!

Dan gets up to leave

DAN

Well I gotta go the night is calling me. You know you should get out more johnny. How bout you Amy? Its a new dance club

AMY

Oh sorry I can't. I have absolutly nothing to do

DAN

Tough room. Read that over will you milton

MILTON

(Paying more attention to the papers Amy has infont of him)

Yeah sure thing

On Dans way out he notices a costume hanging on the wall he grabs it

DAN

What's this

Milton looks up

MILTON

What,oh it was the costume we were gone use for Martian Monsters in Manhattan

Dan grabs the mask to get a better look

DAN

This is what an allien looks like? Looks more like a ghostface to me

Dan puts the mask down and walks out

AMY

Why are y'all partners

MILTON

Believe it or not that man is a genius

The camera zooms in on the cover of the screenplay. STAB!


	5. Chapter 5

Ext=a hollywood bus station=night 1976

After just getting of the bus Jesse and Maureen stands in front of the station with no clue of what to do next

MAUREEN

So what's the plan

JESSE

I don't know, I thought you knew

They both look around and notice all the strange people walking around

Jeese

Well we're not in kansas any more Dorothy

All of sudden a car pulls up the driver rolls the windows down

DRIVER

You laddies need a ride

JESSE

(Walking to the the car)

Sure we...

Maureen grabs her and stops her from finishing her sentence

MAUREEN

Are you sure its a good idea to get in a strange car with a strange man?

JESSE

You're gone have to learn to relax and get out of that Woodsboro state of mind. Besides I don't think its anymore dangerous then two girls walking these streets

Maureen looks around

MAUREEN

You have a point

JESSE

Come on ill sit up front you'll sit in the back

As the aproach the car the man gets out and puts their bags in the trunk

Int-car-night

DRIVER

So let me guess. You're at a bus stop in hollywood in the middle of the night. You must be runnaways trying to become stars

JESSE

No! We're travelling vacum salesmen

DRIVER

Were's your vacums?

JESSE

We sold out

DRIVER

Good think y'all are not actresses because you're not any good

They all share a laugh

DRIVER

So what's you laddies names?

JESSE

Well im jesse and this is Maureen

(As she points to the back)

DRIVER

Can Maureen talk for herself

MAUREEN

I think she done a good job of answering for me

DRIVER

OK, Well I'm Henry

JESSE

Oh Henry. I like sounds good when you scream it

The girls laugh

MAUREEN

Cut it out Jesse

JESSE

Oh I'm just messing with him.

The whole jesse was talking Henry was looking at Maureen through his rearview mirror

HENRY

So I bet you girls want to rub shoulders with some big movie types right

JESSE

Why, you know some

HENRY

It just so happens that I work security down at sunrise studios and I know where all the big shots hangs out. Its the dance club around the way. You ladies want to go?

JESSE

Hell yeah

HENRY

Ok but first I have to make a stop by the studio

They pull up to the studio

HENRY

Y'all sit right here, ill be back

JESSE

Aw we can't go

HENRY

No that wouldn't be a good idea

Henry goes in and the girls sit a nd wait. Times goes by as the girls sit in the car

JESSE

He's cute. You think?

MAUREEN

Yeah I guess

The girls are suddenly frighten when henry returns

JESSE

You scared the *beep* out of us

HENRY

Sorry. You ladies ready to party

Henry holds up a joint. Jesse takes the joint and hits it. She passes it to maureen

JESSE

C'MON maureen don't be miss woodsborro

Maureen takes a hit and coughs

MAUREEN

Um good.

They all laugh and Henry pulls off


	6. Chapter 6

Int-dance club-night=1976

Henry,jesse,and Maureen enters the club.

JESSE

This is wild. Nothing like a party in Woodsborro

(Screaming over the loud music)

HENRY

Yeah this is life in the big city

JESSE

I'm gone get some drinks. Y'all want something

HENRY

Get us what ever you get

Jesse walks to the bar

HENRY

Your friends kind of loud ain't she

MAUREEN

Yeah that's Jesse

HENRY

I prefer the quite type.

In comes Dan Hawkins. Dancing to the music. He runs into Maureen

DAN

Excusse me.

He stops and turn around to look at her

DAN

Are you a model or an actress?because you are beautiful.

Dan hands her a card

DAN

This is my card I work down at Sunrise come see me.

Jesse shows up with the drinks

JESSE

What was that about

MAUREEN

He gave me his card and told me to meet him tomorrow

JESSE

You see,we only been her for a couple hours and already getting offers

Dan walks over to the bar and sits next to guy name Arnold Bright

ARNOLD

Dan the man what's going on?

DAN

(To the bartender)

Give what he's drinking

ARNOLD

You still playing bitch to Milton over at Sunrise

DAN

Screw milton

ARNOLD

What's wrong he's not loving right

DAN

I gave him something to make him millions and he barley batted an eye.

ARNOLD

What you talking about

DAN

A slasher where a man in a mask stalks young big brested girls

ARNOLD

Sounds good. You should bring that over to Scope Studio, we are always looking for new *beep* I could give you a lot more then milton could.

Arnold finishes his drinks

ARNOLD

I have to go piss

Arnold gets up and leave dan finishes his drink and do the same. As arnold is walking through the crowd he bumps into Jesse she spills her drink on him

JESSE

Oh I'm sorry

ARNOLD

Don't worry about. Its ok

Arnold continues to walk

HENRY

I'm gone get you another drink

Henry walks off. Arnold finally makes it to the restroom. He goes to a uranal and goes to the restroom. He thinks he her something but he continues peeing when he finish he goes the sink to was his hands. He looks in the mirror then he looks down wets a towel then tries to rub the alcohol off his shirt. When he looks back up when ghostface appears in the mirror. Ghostface pulls him in the stahl behind them and the door closes. He stabs him once in the chest with one hand over his mouth. Some drunk guy walks in the restroom and goes in the stahl next to the struggle. He vomits in the toilet. When he's done he hears the struggle and mistakes it for a couple getting it on he puts his ear to the wall to get a better listen. A loud bang against the wall makes him jump back

DRUNK MAN

Sorry didn't mean to interupt.

The drunk man leaves the restroom. Ghostface finally slits Arnolds throat. The strugle is over.


	7. Chapter 7

Int-police department hollywood, CA- Day- present

Dewey and hicks sits in an office waitng when detective Kincaid walks in

KINCAID

Dewey,I mean dwight, I mean sheriff Riley

The exchang hand shakes

DEWEY

Kincaid. this is deputy Hicks

HICKS

Nice to meet you

KINCAID

So what brings you out to Hollywood,oh and I'm sorry to hear about everything that happen. How's sid and gale?

DEWEY

Sids good, she's tough and Gale well you just can't kill her, But the reason we are here is cause we have a head on our hands

KINCAID

(Kincaid sits down at his desk

A head on your hands?

DEWEY

Well we're looking for the body that it belongs to

KINCAID

So you have a head,but nobody. And you think its here?

DEWEY

Well we have reason to think so. See in 1976 a girl went missing from Woodsborro. It was said that she came to Hollywood with Maureen Prescott

KINCAID

Sidney's mom?

DEWEY

Yes sid's mom. But we all know that Maureen returned to Woodsboro but the young girl,who's name is Jesse didn't.

KINCAID

So you think she's here?

DEWEY

Correct. But dead of course. Or maybe she's alive. We don't know. I was wonder if you can tell us if there were any murders around that time where the victims was decapitated?

Kincaid turns to his computer and starts searching

KINCAID

Let me see, oh here's something.

He turns the screen around for dewey can see

KINCAID

In 1976 a headless victim was found in a gas station

DEWEY

Does she have a name?

KINCAID

Nope. Its says that no one came to identify the body. She went as a jane doe. Says she was found by a co-worker. They worked at the hollywood diner. Hey I know that place its still there.

You know a lot of the people that work there has been there for along time. Maybe they know something or have old employee records. You should check it out

Dewey and hicks get. Dewey and and Kincaid exchange a last hand shake

DEWEY

Thanks a lot kincaid

KINCAID

No problem Dewey,and you be safe now

Hicks walks out the door dewey right behind her he turns to kincaid

DEWEY

Always am

KINCAID

One last thing. You know what they say about turning over old stones?

DEWEY

No, what?

KINCAID

Don't!

Dewey exits the office


	8. Chapter 8

Ext-Hollywood diner-day-1976

Jesse and Maureen stand outside of the diner

JESSE

I can't believe he had u go all the way down to that studio for them not to know who the hell you were

MAUREEN

There was never any chance at a meeting, just a sorry pick up line

JESSE

Well screw it. It will be other chances but now we have to get jobs

MAUREEN

Yeah we have to get somemoney some how

JESSE

Yeah and you don't have prostitute legs, so come on

She grabs Maureen and pulls her towards the diner

Int-diner-day-1976

The girls are walking with Carla as she explains the job.

CARLA

We can't afford to pay you much so tips is how you make most of your money so you might wante to push up some and you might want to stuff(as she points to maureen)

CARLA

This is Frank he runs the joint

FRANK

Now I expect you to be on time everyday. I don't want to hear no shyt about having an audition. You work here so this comes first. You don't like quit.

Carla hands the girls uniforms

CARLA

Now I will see you girls first thing Monday morning

Jimmy comes by with a mop

JIMMY

Two new ones. You ladies into the three way thing

Jesse grabs Maureen and kisses her on the mouth

JESSE

Sorry I don't like to share

Int-diner-night-1976

The phone rings carla answers. The camera focus on frank

FRANK

Jimmy take the trash out and make sure you get it all. The truck comes tomorrow and I want it all gone

Jimmy is upset. He slams his towel down and gets the trash

As jimmy takes the trash to the back he angerly talks to hisself

JIMMY

Jimmy do this Jimmy do that. On of these day I'm going to own this joint and make them take out the trash.

Jimmy turns to grab another bag to dump in the dumpster when ghostface appears and stabs him in the stomach. Jimmy backs up against the dumpster and slowley slids down

Back inside Carla hangs up the phone.

CARLA

I got to go. The babysitter went to the hospital. I got to get my kid

FRANK

Dammit Carla. What am I posed to do I have no other waitress

CARLA

I have to go Frank. Its slow anyway you want even get anymore customers and if you do have Jimmy take the order. He's not as dumb as he look.

Carla grabs her things and runs out

Franks cleans the grill when he hears the sound of the backdoor opening.

FRANK

Ay Jimmy, Carls had to go so if someone comes in you take the order. You got that?

Frank doesn't get an answer

FRANK

You hear me Jimmy?

at that moment ghostface stabs frank in the back. Then ghostface takes franks face and smashes it on the hout grill. Frank struggles. Ghostface stabs him againg while he continues to burn his face. Franks stops struggling ghostface let's him go as he falls to the floo revealing his completly burnt right side of his face


	9. Chapter 9

Ext-night-motel-1976

Maureen and jesse stand out side their newly rented motel room

JESSE

Well, we needed some where to stay

MAUREEN

This was the best?

JESSE

No it was the cheapest

The girls walk to the door jesse puts the key in and opens the door.

Maureen walks to the bathroom

JESSE

Where you going?

MAUREEN

Making sure there are no wholes in the wall. There's no way Norman Bates is getting a free show here

The girls laugh

JESSE

Well just relax. Henry said he will be here in a liitle while and his gone take us to a party or something

Maureen turns on the tv. The news is on with a report about a man found dead in a dance club

MAUREEN

That was where we was at last night

Jesse sits on the bed and lights up a cigarette

JESSE

What about it?

MAUREEN

Some man was killed there.

JESSE

Must of been a real bad dancer.

MAUREEN

That ain't funny. And put that out it stinks

JESSE

No way mom

As she hits maureen with a pilow. Maureen grabs the other pilow and the girls start a pillow fight when the phone rings

Maureen answers

MAUREEN

Hello, who's this

CALLER

Who's this

MAUREEN

Maureen. Who do you want to talk to

CALLER

I want to talk to you

MAUREEN

Why? Do you know me

CALLER

Of course Maureen

JESSE

Who is it?

MAUREEN

I don't know but he said he knows me

JESSE

Its just Henry he's the only one that knows where here

MAUREEN

(To the caller)

How do you know me

CALLER

I'm the guy from the club

MAUREEN

(Turns to jesse)

Its the guy from the club the one who gave me the card

JESSE

How did he know where you was at

MAUREEN

Is this that movie guy

CALLER

Yes I'm the movie guy alright

MAUREEN

How did you know I was here

CALLER

I know a lot Maureen

Maureen seems to be getting nervous

MAUREEN

Well do you know why you had me come to that studio for nothing

CALLER

I never told you to meet me

MAUREEN

So your not the guy that works at Sunrise

CALLER

No

MAUREEN

Well you said you was the guy from the club then what guy are you?

CALLER

I'm the guy that killed the guy you saw on the news

Maureen puts the phone down turns to jesse

MAUREEN

He starting to freak me out. He said he killed the guy on the news

JESSE

Its just henry *beep* with you

MAUREEN

(To the caller)

What guy on the news

CALLER

You know the guy you heard about

JESSE

(Screaming)

Stop *beep* around henry and hurry up and get here

CALLER

Tell Jese I'm not Henry. And tell her she shouldn't smoke, it could kill her

MAUREEN

How do you know her name and how you know she was smoking

CALLER

Cause I can see you.

MAUREEN

(TO JESSE)

He said he can see us

Jesse grabs the phone

JESSE

So you can see us huh?

CALLER

Yep sure can

JESSE

Then where are you?

CALLER

Right out side your door

JESSE

I don't believe you

CALLER

Then come see for youreslf

JESSE

(To maureen)

He said he's outside go see

MAUREEN

No. I'm not going out there

JESSE

He can't be out there and on the phone with me

Maureen goes to the door and opens it slowly

MAUREEN

I don't see anything

JESSE

Your not outside

CALLER

Tell her to look harder

Maureen steps out and looks to the left then looks to the right

She turns around and looks at jesse shrugs her shoulder

JESSE

Your lying

She gets no anwswer

JESSE

Hello you still there

Ghostfac jumps infront of maureen and pushes her down. He goes in the room and shuts and locks the door. He charges towards jesse on the bed with a knife. He knocks jesse to the side of the bed she's falls against the wall. Ghostface stands over her and she kicks him back on to the bed she gets up and runs to the bathroom. She locks the door she's. Crying she backs up against a wall. She hears no sound when all of a suden and hand with a knife bust through the window be hind her. But he can't reach her as she falls in the tub. All of a sudden the arm is gone. She waits a second or two to make sure he's gone she gets up and runs to the door she unlocks the door she opens th door and runs out wher she runs into a man and falls she looks up at the man to reveal Kyle...


	10. Chapter 10

...Contued

With kyle standing over a shocked Jesse Maureen enters the room with the motel manager

MAUREEN

Kyle? What the hell are you doing here?

I follwed you hear Maureen. I couldn't let you come alone?

MOTEL MANAGER

What the hells going on here?

Everyone looks at kyle for the answer as Jesse gets up.

KYLE

I was sitting in my car across the parking when I heard the screams. I came running to see what's was going on and when I got the door it was locked but I heard the screaming inside. So I kicked the door down and that's when jesse ran into me

Just then henry comes in the room. The sounds of sirens in the background as the police arrive

HENRY

What's going on here

End sceene

Ext=motel-night -1976

The cops had kyle in custody in the back of a police car. They let him out and uncuff him

The officer walks over to Maureen,Jesse,and Henry

OFFICER

Well we have witnesses that say they seen him get out of the car after they heard all the screaming so we have no reason to beleave he was involved. We really don't know what happen here,maybe just somebody playing a sick game or something. We did find a small whole in the wall that connected you to the room next door. Probably just some perve who likes to watch young girls. The room wasn't rented to anybody he must just broke in. Bottom line you girls need to be careful. Its a different world out here might be wise to return back to what ever small town you came from.

The officer leaves. Kyle walks over to Maureen

MAUREEN

Why are you following us Kyle

Kyle

I'm just here to protect you unlike others here

(Kyle looks at henry)

JESSE

What happen to you Henry you was posed to be here hours ago?

MAUREEN

Yeah henry where were you?

KYLE

Yeah Henry

HENRY

I got caught up at the studio and c'mon you can't think I had anything to do with this. Like the cop said it probably just some perve,or jeaolus ex boyfriend.

Kyle get face to face but Maureen breaks them up

MAUREEN

Come on henry let's just get out of here

Maureen,Henry and jesse head towards henry car . Kyle follows behind

Maureen turns around and stops Kyle

MAUREEN

No you go home Kyle. Back to Woodsborro.

KYLE

But..

MAUREEN

No kyle. Go home!

Kyle turns anround and walks to his car


	11. Chapter 11

Int-Hollywood diner-day-present

Dewey and hicks enter the diner. A waitress comes up to them

WAITRESS

Ill be back to seat in a second

DEWEY

Actualy I'm with the Woodsborro sheriff department. I was wondering if I could speak to the person who's been here the longest

The waitress points to a much older Carla

Carla,Dewey,and Hicks sit at a booth and talk. Dewey sets a picture of Jesse on the table infront of Carla.

DEWEY

Have you ever seen this girl. Her name is Jesse we think she might of worked here around 76

CARLA

Honey this is Hollywood, a lot of girls come and go through here. Hell, we have ten Jesse this year. But she does look sort of familar,I guess. She missing or something?

DEWEY

We believe she's dead and you may have found her

HICKS

Gas station, headless victim? Sounds familar

CARLA

Oh yeah. That's a night I will never forget.

Dewey

So was this that girl?

CARLA

No it wasn't her. Out of every girl that has came through here her face was one I will never forget

HICKS

Then what was her name

CARLA

Don't know. Only knew her as newbie

DEWEY

So are there any old employe records

CARLA

Back then we got a lot of run aways. Most of them underage and not legal to work. So frank didn't do anything official. All under the table.

DEWEY

So nothing at all

CARLA

Nope. But I wish I knew what was going on.

DEWEY

What you mean by that

CARLA

A lot weird *beep* was going on around that time not only the girl but our cook and are bus boy came up missing right after. And the strange calls

HICKS

Strange calls?

CARLA

Yeah, I guy with a real creepy voice asking a lot of question.

DEWEY

Questions? Like what

CARLA

What's your favotite scary movie.

Hicks and Dewey had a puzzled look on they face

DEWEY

These calls came in the 70s?

CARLA

Yeah and its weird because it was just like that movie what's its called?

A voice from behind from the bus boy bussing a table

BUS BOY

Stab! Just like in stab

He puts his towel down and comes to the table.

BUS BOY

My grandma telling those ghost stories again? You would think she was the writer in the family

CARLA

Boy get back to do what you posed to be doing

DEWEY

Actualy we would like to talk to him. If that's alright?

CARLA

He don't know nothing but I guess its alright

Carla gets up and the bus boy sits down

DEWEY

I'm sherriff Riley and this is Deputy Hicks

BUS BOY

Names Cooper but everybody just calls me Coop

DEWEY

Ok Coop. You said something about writer in the family. Are you one?

COOPER

I'm not professional or anything but I write a little

DEWEY

So your into movies?

COOPER

Oh yeah. Test me if you want

DEWEY

That's ok. I just want to know what you know about prequels

COOPER

Prequels? They seem to be popular now days. Everyone wants to know what happen before

DEWEY

What's the rules of a prequel

COOPER

Well a prequel sets out to reveal things that were talked about but never seen. Like the clone wars

Hicks

Clone wars

DEWEY

Star Wars. Not important

COOPER

In prequels we see the protaganist,that's. Usualy related to the original protaganist,on a similar journey but sometimes with different result

DEWEY

What you mean?

COOPER

Well in the original the journey may end with our person becoming a hero or villian. In the prequel you just might see the opposite. Anakin and Luke

HICKS

Anakin and Luke

DEWEY

Another star wars about prequels in horror?

COOPER

Well the most important thing is you find out that what you thought started it all really didn't. It all happened in the past before. What we thought was an original is only a copy cat.

Dewey and hicks exits the diner.

Hicks

Did we learn anything?

DEWEY

Well he said that the prequel is the first. Not what we thought was the first

HICKS

So stab wasn't the begining

DEWEY

And for some reason our new ghostface wanted us to know that

HICKS

So jesse and or this newbie girl could have been killed by an original ghostface

The two gets in the car

DEWEY

Maybe. But the thing that is the most interesting is what he said about same journey different results.

Dewey starts the car

DEWEY

What does the past and the present have in common

HICKS

I don't know what

DEWEY

Sidney and Maureen. And if sydney is clearly the hero then whas does that make maureen?

Hicks

Where to next?

DEWEY

We gone pay my old friends at sunrise a visit. Find out more about Maureen.

They drive off


	12. Chapter 12

Int-Hollywood diner-day 1976

Maureen, Jesse,and Hank sit at a both

MAUREEN

I'm still freaked out about last night.

JESSE

Don't worry about that Maureen it was just some sick joke

Carla comes to the table

CARLA

You the girls that start tomorrow right

JESSE

Yeah

CARLA

Well good thing today isn't your first day. Its chaos. Our head cook and bus boy don't show up people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. What can I get y'all

HENRY

Just a couple of cokes for now

Carla leaves

HENRY

Listen they're rapping up a film todya and its gone be a big party on the lot I can get y'all in. Take your mind off things

JESSE

Sounds good to me

HENRY

Maureen?

MAUREEN

Yeah that's find

Carla returns with the cokes

CARLA

Here y'all go and its a phone call for a Maureen. That's one of you right?

JESSE

Yeah

(She points at maureen)

MAUREEN

Who could want to talk to me here

CARLA

I don't know but he asked for you

JESSE

Its just kyle. Just can't let you go

Maureen goes to get the phone. She picks up

MAUREEN

Hello?

GHOSTFACE

Hello maureen

MAUREEN

Look who the hell are you and what do you want

GHASTFACE

In time Maureen. It will be all over soon

Ghostface hangs up. Maureen walks back to the table with a puzzled look on her face

JESSE

So what did Kyle want

MAUREEN

That's wasn't Kyle

HENRY

Then who was it?

MAUREEN

The person from last night. He said it would all be over soon.

JESSE

What will be ?

MAUREEN

I don't know

HENRY

Look,don't worry about that *beep* Tonight we party!

JESSE

Hell yaeah

Maureen doesn't seem to thrilled


	13. Chapter 13

Int-sunrise studios main loby-day present

Dewey and Hicks are at the front desk with the receptionist

DEWEY

I'm sheriff Riley from the woodsboro sheriff department. I actualy used to work here a few years ago. Is Sherry

RECEPTIONIST

Um I'm not sure

DEWEY

Well that's not important. I was wondering if maybe I could talk to John Milton Jr

RECEPTIONIST

Do you have an appointment

DEWEY

Um not extactly

RECEPTIONIST

Well Mr Milton is very busy and he doesn't take walk ins but you can leave your headshot and your contact information and he will try to get back to you

DEWEY

I'm not an actor

HICKS

Is that him

(Pointing to a man and a group of others walking by)

DEWEY

Yeah that's him

The two run over to try and get a word

DEWEY

Excuse me Mr Milton can I have a word with you?

MILTON JR

And you are

(As he stops)

DEWEY

Sheriff Riley. From woodsborro. My wife is Gale Weathers. Um we've actualy met I worked on the original stab 3

MILTON JR

The real depty Dewey

DEWEY

Its sheriff now and do you have a minute

MILTON JR

Anything for an original. Walk with me

They begin to walk down the lot

DEWEY

I had some questions about Maureen Prescott

MILTON JR

She was killed off screen in Stab

DEWEY

No I'm talking about her days here at the studio. She went as Rina Reynolds then. Back in the 70s

MILTON JR

Well considering I was born in 1980. I have no knowledge

DEWEY

Well maybe your father told you stories. I mean you have made a lot of money off her story

They stop walking

MILTON JR

Look I don't know what your looking *beep* I heard she was a good time a real firecracker. My dad always said he hate that she left she could of been great but what ever you are looking for I don't know if I have the answer

DEWEY

Well I'm looking for a girl. A missing girl probably dead now. Names jessica Daniels. You know her?

MILTON JR

Name doesent ring a bell

DEWEY

She came out here with maureen might went by a different name.

MILTON JR

I've only heard stories of Maureen. As far as I know she came alone. Never heard of any friend. Now is that all

DEWEY

I just want to know what happen

MILTON JR

I'm not your guy

Milton jr walks away

HICKS

What now sir

DEWEY

I don't know Hicks. I'm all out of ideas

STRANGER

You say you want to know what happen?

Dewey and Hicks turn to see he the voice belongs to

STRANGER

Names Joe. I've been cleaning this lot for years. You said you want to know what happen

DEWEY

You know?

JOE

I know a lot of things. I've seen a lot of things I've cleaned a lot of things and back in 76, oh yeah something happen for sure.


	14. Chapter 14

Int-sunrise studios main building-night 1976

Henry is doing his security checks while Jesse and Maureen tags along

He opens a office door checks to make sure its empty and locks it

JESSE

Where's is everybody. I thought you said it was gone be a party here

HENRY

The party is not here its off the lot and we will go as soon as I finish

MAUREEN

This job seems pretty boring

HENRY

Well its a job

He closes and locks another door

Maureen turns around

MAUREEN

Where's Jesse?

HENRY

I don't know she was right behind us

Maureen slowley starts walking back down the hall

MAUREEN

Jesse! Where the hell are you

Jesse jumps from behind a corner

JESSE

Boo!

Maureen is startled

MAUREEN

Damit Jesse you know my nerves are on edge. Don't do that *beep*

A door opens and a man unexpectedly comes scarring all them

Its Milton

MILTON

What are y'all doing here

HENRY

Just doing my checks sir

MILTON

You always bring your friends along

HENRY

No sir. I didn't think anybody would be here

Milton takes a long look at Jesse

MILTON

Your a pretty one. You an actress?

JESSE

Why yes I am

Milton

Well why don't you come talk to me in my office I might have a role for you

Jesse looks at Henry and Maureen foe confirmation

MILTON

Why don't you take your other friend on a tour

JESSE

Yeah you guys go ahead. Ill catch up

Maureen and Henry walk away while Milton and jesse go into his office

Milton goes to a cabinet

MILTON

You drink?

JESSE

You breath?

Just then Dan walks in the office

DAN

Milton you sorry *beep* what are you still doing here? Oh I didn't know you hade company

Dan turns around to leave

DAN

Oh you get a chance to look at script yet

MILTON

Not yet but I will

(As he makes him and Jesse drinks)

Dan walks out the office and bumps into Amy

AMY

Jesus Dan. I see the glasses don't help much

DAN

What are you still doing here?

AMY

I was just leaving

DAN

You going to the party

AMY

Yeah

DAN

We should go together

Amy pauses to think

AMY

I guess that wouldn't be that bad

Dan extends his arm to Amy

DAN

Shall we

The two walk to the parking lot to dans car

Dan opens the passenger door for Amy to get in then he goes and get in but when he goes to start the engine he realize he left his keys.

DAN

Damit! I forgot my keys. Ill be right back. You stay right here

AMY

Ok

Dan gets out the car and leaves amy alone

Amy looks in the mirror and puts on lipstick

AMY

Why did you agree to this Amy. You know you can't *beep* your way to the top

She puts the lipstick in her purse

AMY

But won't hurt to try

All of a sudden a knife penetrates the back of the head rest through the head of Amy's

Ext-sunrise studios-night 1976

Maureen and Henry walk down the lot

MAUREEN

Don't you just love movies. How they can magicly take you to places all around the world and even sometimes outta this

HENRY

I don't really have time to see movies

MAUREEN

Well hope you see me in my first movie

HENRY

Can't wait. Hey you want to see where they shot that martian movie at?

MAUREEN

Sure

He opens a door and walks onto a set that is a repilca of the surface of mars

HENRY

You ever thought you be walking on mars

MAUREEN

This is the magic I'm talking bout

She grabs Henry hands and the two of them start to spin around until they get dizzy and fall

Henry falls on top of Maureen then he kisses her on the then stares into here eyesy

MAUREEN

I think I'm starting to really like you

HENRY

Is that a bad thing?

MAUREEN

I know nothing about you. I don't even know your last name

HENRY

Its Loomis. Henry Loomis

He goes in to kiss he somemore

Back up in Miltons office milton and jesse continue to laugh and drink

MILTON

Let's toast

They hold up their glasses

JESSE

To what

MILTON

New beginings

They toast then start to drink. The lights go out

MILTON

What the *beep*?

Milton gets up

MILTON

Ill be right back

Milton leaves

JESSE

Don't take to long. I was trying to get started on those new beginings.

She sits there on the desk and drinks when the lights come back on and the phone rings

JESSE

Hello? Miltons office

The voice on the other end is ghostface

GHOSTFACE

Hello Jesse

JESSE

Look you sick *beep*. You have Maureen shook up but I'm not scared of you

GHOSTFACE

Don't nedd you to be scared to kill you just need you dead

JESSE

Well don't be a pussy. Show me who you are.

She gets up and goes to lock the door

GHOSTFACE

Who I am isn't important. Where I am is. I wouldn't lock the door if I were you. You could be locking yourself in with a killer

Jesse stops right before she locks it she backs a way and nervously looks around. Ghostface bust theough the door and charges straight for jesse he pushes her back onto the desk but his momemtem flips him over the desk. Jesse is able to get up and run out the door. She's knocking on all the lock doors screamin for help as she makes here way down the hall to the elevator. She pushes the button but the elevator is taking some time. Ghostface starts to ru towards jesse. She beats on the button harder. The doors open she rushes in and pushes the close door button the door slowley closes and as it gets almost all the way closed ghostface puts his knife inbetween stopping the door. The door opens. Jesse screams and backs up to the wall buts its nothing she can do ghostface hacks her up


	15. Chapter 15

We go back to Maureen and Henry getting dress

MAUREEN

Why did you pick us up

HENRY

You look like you need a ride

MAUREEN

You always pick up strange girls that need rides

HENRY

Just the pretty ones

Ghostface voice comes over the loudspeaker

GHOSTFACE

Hello Maureen

MAUREEN

What? Its him

Ghostface

Having fun Hank. I can call you hank right

HENRY

His in the control room. Let's go

The two get up to go to the control room when they get there Henry tells Maureen to stay while he look inside. He peaks his head in then comes back out

HENRY

I don't see anything

Henrys then stabed in the back as ghostface appears

Maureen runs she tries a few doors but they are all lock she finds one that's open and runs out she looks back to see no ghostface in sight when turns around she bumps into kyle. She backs away. Kyle has blood on his hands

KYLE

No Maureen. Its not what it looks like. I found a women in a car dead. This is her blood

MAUREEN

What are you doing here kyle

(As she slowley backs up)

KYLE

I'm here to protect you and its obvious you need some protection. Its some crazy *beep* going on here

MAUREEN

No kyle you stay the *beep* away from me

She turns around a run

KYLE

(Screaming)

No Maureen don't go that way its not safe

She runs into the main building then she runs upstairs to where miltons office is located. She runs into dan

DAN

C'mon in here

The two run into miltons office. Dan locks the door. He goes to the desk to use the phone

DAN

Its dead

He hangs up and walks to a window

DAN

We should be safe in here. Milton keeps a gun in his bottom drawer

Maureen goes and picks up the phone it has a dial town dan sees this

DAN

No its not what you think

Maureen goes into the drawer and get the gun. She points it at dan

DAN

I didn't want to call the cops cause I don't want them to come a shut this studio down I'm on the brink of something great but that's not possible without a studio so let's just wait here for milton where we can figure something out. She walks to the door pointing the gun at dan and unlocks it she walks backwards down the hall keeping an eye on dan

DAN

Its not safe out here

As she walks backwards he slowley walks towards her. She gets to the elevator and pushes the button

MAUREEN

I'll take my chances

The doors open revealing jesse's dead body hanging in the back of the elevator with her guts hanging out. Maureen turns around to se this and starts screaming. She turns back around to focus on dan when ghostface drops down from the elevator ceiling.

DAN

(Screams)

Behind you!

Ghostface takes the back of the knife and hits her on the head knocking her out she drops the gun ghostface picks it up dan charges towards them ghostface shoots him in the head


End file.
